Cross My Heart
by live2rite
Summary: Lorelai never breaks a promise.


A.N. This has been sat on my computer for far too long. About a year ago, My Personal Rose and I said we would write a story and post it without each other's opinions. I hope you guys and she likes this!

This is from Rite Rose Publishings.

Cross My Heart

_May 1985_

Lorelai felt like throwing the baby monitor at the door that had just closed but thought better of it as she glanced down at her seven month old, sleeping daughter. Despite her anger, she smiled softly at little bundle. She was the only thing that mattered. She took a deep breath and walked after her mother who had just exited the room after yet another argument. She checked that the monitor was on and with one final glance at her daughter, she walked down the corridor into her mother's room. She knocked on the door and walked inside at the sharp "Come in" from her mother.

"Mom ..." Lorelai started.

"Not now Lorelai, I am furious with you," Emily fumed as she tried to straighten the duvet on her bed, "For crying out loud, can't any of those dim-witted people make a bed properly?"

"Mom ..." Lorelai tried again.

"You'd think I was asking for them to perform brain surgery!" Emily continued, without any indication she had heard Lorelai at all.

"Mom!" Lorelai yelled, finally getting her full attention.

"What Lorelai? For heaven's sake you don't have to shout, I'm standing right here," Emily said as she turned to face her daughter.

"Mom, I have to tell you something," Lorelai told her and took a deep breath, "I really didn't want to have to do this ..."

"Do what Lorelai?" Emily asked sarcastically, "Ignore every word your father and I say, have a baby at sixteen, refuse to marry Christopher and now ignore every piece of advice I try to give you about raising your daughter! Well that's just fine Lorelai"

"I'm doing this by myself mother," Lorelai suddenly yelled back. "I love that little girl in there so much and I'm going to do everything I can to give her a life full of love and laughter and she's not going to be afraid to talk me about how she feels and what she wants ..."

"And we were such awful parents!" Emily snorted.

"No I'm not saying that but I cross my heart mother, if you don't stop telling me I'm raising my daughter wrong, I swear I will take that little girl and leave!"

There was silence in the room as this promise was absorbed by both the mother and daughter in the room. Both knew that Lorelai only made that promise when she was absolutely serious about the comment she had made. Before either could say another word there was an unhappy cry echoing from the baby monitor and Lorelai turned on her heel to go and see to Rory. Leaving her mother standing in her bedroom.

_September 1999_

"Mom I don't want to go to Stars Hollow High," Rory said as she sat down next to her mother on sofa. "I mean it'd be great to see Lane everyday but I really want to go to Chilton."

"I know you do honey," Lorelai sighed as she pulled her daughter into a hug. "They can't accept you for freshman year though, I tried everything, I even offered to do the Principal ..."

"Mom!" Rory yelled indignantly.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding" she laughed.

"It's just Chilton might make is easier for me to get into Havard" Rory sighed as she settled back against her Mom.

"I know hun, but they said it's possible for sophomore year not guaranteed but they'll let us know." They both sat quietly for a few minutes until Lorelai spoke again. "Cross my heart sweets, we'll find a way"

Rory grinned and hugged her mother harder at this promise. She knew she would get to go to Chilton.

_April 2005_

Lorelai was late, she was very, very late. She dashed into Lukes and straight up the counter as she was yelling to Luke.

"One Coffee to go Diner Boy and make it snappy!" she smiled as she stood at her usual stool and watched as Luke stood at the coffee machine with a frown etched on his face.

"Lorelai, do you have to yell," he almost growled as he picked up a to go cup and filled it for the women who was fidgeting across from him, seemingly desperate to get her early morning coffee fix.

"Can't verbally spar today Luke, I'm late!" she grinned at him as he placed the lid on the cup. Before Luke could say anything else she grabbed the coffee mug and left the diner faster than she had entered. Luke picked up his order book and scribbled a note down before glancing up as the door opened again. He frowned as Lorelai came running back in dropped her bag and coffee cup on the counter before running around to his side of the counter.

"Hey not this side of ..." Luke started to admonish but was abruptly cut off as Lorelai grabbed the sides of his shirt and pulled his lips down to meet hers in an all too brief kiss.

"Sorry to grab and dash Luke, cross my heart I'll make it up to you later," she smiled with a quick wink and she was gone again. Two seconds after she had left Rory came into the Diner and sat at her Mothers usual stool. She looked at Luke and grinned at his shocked face.

"Hey Luke," she greeted.

"Hi Rory," he greeted back and cleared his throat, "You're up early today."

"Mom had an important meeting this morning and boy can that woman make some noise when she's late," she yawned, "I'm a college student on vacation, I should be in bed until midday!" she half-heartedly complained.

"I'll bet. Coffee?" he asked.

"Sure ... with a side of pancakes and bacon please," she smiled.

"Coming up," he nodded placing the order in the kitchen for Ceaser.

"So did the hurricane queen make it in here for her morning coffee?" Rory asked as Luke place a cup in front of her and filled it with caffeine goodness.

"Yeah she burst through here a few minutes ago and said something about she'd make it up to me for being so loud, cross her heart," he told her. Rory's small smile turned into a wide grin that instantly put Luke on guard, it was too much like her Mothers, "What?" he questioned.

"Well if Mom 'cross her heart' promised then all I can say is that whatever she promised will definitely happen, she never breaks that promise."

"Oh right," Luke replied, trying to hide the smile that was threatening to break out on his face. Suddenly he couldn't wait until later that day.

The End.

A.N. Please review! :)


End file.
